1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to tracking items and more particularly to surreptitious tracking of items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shipping and delivery systems may track shipping items as the shipping items are processed through the shipping and delivery system. Some shipping and delivery systems may use shipping labels having machine readable symbols such as a bar code that encodes an identifier. A shipping label is adhered to a shipping item, and the identifier is associated with the shipping item. As the shipping item is passed through various points of the shipping and delivery system, the identifier encoded in bar code on the shipping label is optically read and provided to a tracking system. Some shipping and delivery systems may use shipping labels having radio frequency identifiers that encode respective item identifiers.
Shipping and delivery systems may process shipping items that are of greater financial or sentimental value than other shipping items. The senders or recipients of these more valuable shipping items may desire to have their shipping items handled with greater security than that which is normally offered and/or to insure their shipping items.